The Electron Zone
The Electron Zone joined MFG Forums on December 18th, 2005. 2005 During 2005, Electron's name was detingo13. Although he was still classified as a newbie, he became more familiar with the grounds as time went on. 2006 During 2006, detingo13 had his glory days as he became friends with some members. He left due to personal reasons. 2007 During 2007, detingo13 name was fading away and being forgotten. 2008 detingo13 rejoined, but his name was The Electron Zone instead, in which the two accounts were merged. When he returned, he realized his name had vanished and that he had to start anew. Starting anew was a great decision as he made far more friends and allies and now was more known through the forums than ever before. He did a lot of side projects for MFG like the YouTube, MySpace, and Wikia. 2009: Departure and Return The Electron Zone left late in 2008 with personal issues that took most his time of MFG. In late February, early March, he made a return which surprised many to the fact that many thought he was dead. He came back with new projects such as the MFG Survey 2009, MFG Toolbar, and Mugen Tournament 3 DC vs. Marvel. He then created an IRCBot named TEZBot (aka Wolfperiod, Mufasa). Vegeta enlisted him as Vice Fuhrer in the new clan entitled, "Kamikaze Reich." In late 2009, The Electron Zone changed and shortened his name to TEZ due to the new administration of Amerowolf. MFG United The Electron Zone is the founder of the 3rd Legendary Clan of MFG. He named it MFG United. The other clans, #MFG and Numeros MFG are more older than MFG United. Being relatively new, it is still in "the embryonic stage, ready to be developed," as stated by The Electron Zone. MFG United has been rumored to be disbanded. Kamikaze Reich Vegeta named TEZ, Vice Fuhrer over the Kamikaze Reich which would prove to be one of the next big clans to be established in MFG during 2009. It took the place of Las Noches after it fell in Mid-2009 and several other social groups after they declined. TEZ did a lot of propaganda work and also participated in the "Troll of AnimeAddicted." Troll of AnimeAddicted TEZ worked his way up the ranks of AnimeAddicted, qualifying to be a mod at the new AnimeAddicted forums. It wasn't meant to be a troll at first until he was declined his offer after AA was taken over and the destroyed by Tanner. In the new forum, Anime Forum (or AF), he waited for his modship but was declined for an unknown reason. Gad established "The Eagle's Nest" which was a Reich haven prepared to attack. This attack demodded to Mods, and many users lost there 'citizenship.' The Reich were the first trolls to troll AF. Work With MFG Even though The Electron Zone isn't a Moderator or Administrator, he handles ordeals that occur outside the website such as MFG's MySpace, YouTube, and Wikia. He works solo on the MySpace and YouTube accounts but has a stacked team for the Wikia. In 2009, he worked on newer projects. The MFG Toolbar was created using the Conduit engine and is currently in its beta stage. MFG Survey 2009 was a data survey used by TEZ to compile stats about MFG. The first MFG game, MFG: The Adventures of Lord Sloth, was created in 2009 by TEZ using the Sploder Game Creator engine. Enkou Yaiba [[List of RPG Characters | Main Article Can Be Viewed Here]] Enkou Yaiba is a character that was created by The Electron Zone. Enkou is half-human/half-kaioshin. He is a able of creating uses and techniques with metal such as mending, liquefying, sculpting, and even absorb it. Phrases *Indeed *Pshaaa! *Por que? External Links MFG's Myspace MFG's YouTube